In a retail environment such as a store, mall, shop, firm or other place of business, for example, there is a wide variety of customers and other persons. These persons often require personal attention in order to achieve what they hope to accomplish in the retail environment. Such desired accomplishments might include purchasing an item or simply investigating a product they are potentially interested in purchasing, for example. Further, the persons who work in the retail environment are often busy with a wide variety of tasks such as maintenance of the retail environment, stocking shelves or checking out customers. Additional persons to assist may not be brought in due to cost considerations. As a result, customers or other persons in the store do not receive the attention they need and desire.
As a result, a customer may walk into a store looking for a particular product. The customer may have problems finding the particular product. In a conventional retail setting, if the customer cannot find a worker, then the customer may be left with the feeling of having no recourse. As a result, the customer may well exit that particular retail environment looking for a store that might better fulfill their needs. Accordingly, a need exists to address these problems, as well as others, that exist in retail environments.